


Wide Enough

by Chemarta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avatar Kinke Meme, Big Dicks, Dildos, Implied Mpreg, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Zuko, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta
Summary: Zuko is stuffed and stretched to the brink, and he can only hope he can still be tight enough for his lover by the end of it.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1020





	Wide Enough

**Author's Note:**

> It's just straight up porn guys. Nothing of substance here. Enjoy yourselves.

* * *

The bedroom air seems to tingle with electricity and heat. Zuko is in a short glossy red silk robe that just barely covers his ass; his skin is gleaming under the firelight. His hair is still damp from the shower, the scent of fire-lilies and jasmines wafting through the room. He waits with a palpitating heart for his beloved. Already he can feel the slick start to dampen the robes, but he can’t wait; he can’t stop thinking about what’s to come.

The fullness, the release of his tight control, his beloved’s arms around him, his scent filling his every pore.

He shudders, hands moving down his chest, stroking his erect nipples. His thighs press close together, closing in on his omega cocklet, letting him feel the sweet friction against his leaking member. He might not be in heat, but he can still feel the fire licking under his skin just thinking of what’s to come.

“Someone’s excited.”

Zuko turns to the door and whimpers. Sokka’s standing in the doorway, blue eyes stormy as he takes in Zuko. His mouth slightly parted as he breathes in the scent of fire-lilies and jasmine. He closes the heavy door with a resounding _thunk_ , and stalks forward.

His big strong hands grip Zuko’s hips and pulls him close, flush against the water tribesman. The Fire Lord swallows thickly when he feels the hot erection pressed against this abdomen. Sokka looks down on him with hungry predatory eyes.

“You smell _lovely_.” He whispers gracing his nose lightly over Zuko’s hair. “What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?”

That should be Zuko’s question. Eight years after the end of the hundred-year war, and Zuko still doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have Sokka in his life. He wraps his arms around Sokka’s neck and presses his nose to the tanned skin.

It’s the smell of the sea, of metal and fire, and of _home_. But underneath all those familiar scents is the musky smell of Rut. It makes him keen and rub himself against the thick erection straining against Sokka’s pants. He wants. He wants so bad.

But Sokka’s patient, even with the rut. He pulls Zuko back, one hand cupping his cheek and the other massaging his plush ass. “Shh not yet darling.” He says. “You’re not prepped yet.”

Zuko whines, “Sokka, please please. I want it soon.” His ass is already clenching and twitching. Slick coating his thighs.

Sokka smiles and strokes his thumb over Zuko’s lips. “I know. If I could I’d have you already thrown on the bed and putting your pretty ass on my cock. But we have to prep first.”

The pale man swallows. His heartbeat shoots up, and he trembles with anticipation. Sokka pulls away and goes to the drawers, he takes out a bottle of lube, and a long thick dildo. The sight makes Zuko’s mouth water. Sokka walks to him with a knowing look.

“Turn around and put your hands on the wall.” He commands.

Zuko turns without question; his shaking hands reach out to balance himself against the wall as he leans forward so his ass is presented before Sokka. The alpha sighs, enamored by the beautiful sight of his love presenting so prettily for him.

“Good omega.” He praises. It makes Zuko’s belly flutter and fill with heat.

Sokka’s hands caress the silk clad ass and flips the material over so that he can see the bare pale skin and leaking hole. His dick is heavy throbbing at the sight of his love’s beautiful alabaster ass, but he pushes down the desire. He kneels and leans his face forward, the scent of Zuko getting stronger as noses against the seam of his butt and then he parts the cheeks and _sucks._

Zuko moans wantonly when he feels Sokka’s tongue breach his hot slick hole. The velvety walls clenching around his tongue and slick gushing against his mouth. Sokka laps it all eagerly, letting the taste of Zuko envelope him. He keeps sucking and licking his way around the sweet sweet ass. His hands gripping the plush globs tightly.

He wants to them to leave bruises when he’s done with the beautiful Fire Lord. He wants Zuko to remember this touch when he sits on his throne and pretends not to be aroused as he addresses his ministers. The ghost of Sokka’s grip, his tongue, his dick teasing the man until he’s desperately wet and begging Sokka to _help him_. _Please._

Sokka’s pulling away, but Zuko whines as he tries to push his ass back against his face. The darker man chuckles and puts a hand on his back.

“Soon, love soon.” He promises as he coats his fingers in lube. Zuko may be wet and slick, but Sokka wants to make sure his omega is comfortable. He stands and drapes himself over the smaller man’s back. He teasingly rubs his clothed cock against Zuko, making the other man glare at him.

“S-stop t-teasing me.” he stutters. Zuko’s face is flushed red, sweat making his skin dewy and reflecting the soft light of the room. Sokka chuckles and lets his fingers rub against Zuko’s hole.

“Sorry darling. I can’t help it.” He says unabashedly. With that he plunges two fingers in, relishing the feel of his walls bearing down against him. Zuko moans and sighs happily as his hole is filled again. Sokka’s fingers are _magic_. He knows Zuko’s body well and twist those clever digits to rub and thrust against the spots that make the other man see stars. From the musical sounds of Zuko’s moaning and gasping, he knows it’s working well.

“Feeling good?” Sokka asks.

“Yes~. More _please_.”

At that he puts another two fingers in stretching the elastic puffy hole. He marvels at the way Zuko’s body seems to suck in his fingers. They glisten with his slick and lube. Zuko’s flush face is another beautiful marvel. His cheek is pressed flush against the wall, long hair falling away around his neck. His golden eyes are glazed and clouded with bliss, pink lips are open and glistening.

The desire is coursing through his bloodstream. His cock is aching in the confines of his pants, but he waits. He must be patient. No matter how amazingly appetizing Zuko looks, he needs to wait and prepare. He would never want to hurt his beloved.

After a few more thrusts, Sokka takes out his wet sticky fingers and takes out the dildo. He liberally coats it with lube and presses a kiss against Zuko’s neck.

“Are you ready, my love?”

“Yes. Always.”

“Tell me if it hurts okay?” Sokka says. Slowly he presses the dildo’s head against Zuko’s hold. There’s little resistance as he pushes the head in.

Zuko moans and keens as he feels the dildo slowly fill him. His hole is stretching wide, spreading his cheeks and trembling legs. It rubs against his prostate so sweetly and combined with the comforting scent of Sokka surrounding him, Zuko comes for the first time that night. His cocklet releasing a small spurt of slick, and his ass twitching and convulsing around the dildo.

“oOOOhHh Sokka~” he cries breathily. The taller man sucks in a deep breath as he watches Zuko cum and spurt against the wall. His legs tremble and nearly buckle if it weren’t for Sokka’s strong arms holding him and keeping him up.

“That was so hot.” Sokka whispers. “Can I keep going? Please can I keep going?”

Zuko nods weakly, “Yes.”

Sokka looks back down, he’s already halfway there, the largest part of the dildo is nearly through. With slow deliberate motions, he pushes the dildo all the way in. Zuko is choking and gasping at the feeling of fullness. Sokka takes Zuko’s hand in his and brings it down towards his slightly distended stomach. He presses against the taunt muscles. His lover shivers and shakes, gasping for precious air. Sokka smiles into Zuko’s neck.

“You’re just stuffed full with a cock huh? Do you love having a thick dildo spreading you apart?”

“Yes, yes I love it. I love being sooo _fulll_.” Zuko cries.

Sokka grins and leans away. He looks down and marvels at the sight. Zuko’s cheeks are spread apart, giving the illusion of bigger hips, the dark base of the dildo peaking out and his distended hole is drooling with slick, coating the pale thighs and dripping onto the floor.

The alpha preens at his handiwork and admires it for a minute longer. His hands reverently caressing his ass before giving it a sharp slap on his cheeks. Zuko cries out in pleasure at the sharp sting. Sokka brings his hands down again. Once. Twice. Three times.

Each time Sokka spanks him, Zuko can feel the vibrations to his full ass, jostling the dildo inside him. He’s so tempted to put his hands back and fuck himself on the dildo, but Sokka would be so disappointed. He doesn’t want to disappoint his alpha. So, he curls his hands against the wall and waits.

Sokka pulls away and walks over to the bed. Sitting down against the soft blankets with his legs wide apart, showing off the huge bulge in his pants.

“Come here darling.” He commands.

Zuko’s shaking as he pushes himself away from the wall. His legs are trembling with each step. With his ass so full, he walks almost like a woman. Hips shaking with each step, and slick dripping down from his thighs. Zuko stands before Sokka, flushed and panting, and so so desperately aroused and wanting.

“Kneel, love.” He orders.

Zuko kneels and presses his face against, Sokka’s hard thick thighs. He sighs contently and mouths kisses against the hots skin. The water tribesman groans at the sight and gently tugs Zuko’s thick hair.

“Will you help me out?” he asks motioning to his pants. Zuko nods eagerly and nearly tears his pants off trying to get to the prize.

Sokka’s thick long dick is standing straight up. Head red and leaking with pre-cum. It’s big on a normal day, but during his rut it gets monstrously huge. Slightly bigger than the large dildo sitting comfortably inside Zuko, and when his knot pops...well let’s just say someone could get hurt without the proper prep.

Zuko’s mouth waters at the musky scent coming off from the aroused member. He carefully wraps his hands around it and pulls it close to his lips. There’s a tentative lick that makes electricity go down Sokka’s spine. The fire bender blows hot steamy air at the sensitive head and Sokka moans. He grips Zuko’s hair tightly.

“Now who’s teasing?”

Zuko merely smirks and without breaking eye contact, slowly descends onto the cock. He suckles the sensitive head gently, letting his nimble tongue swirl around it. He slides down the thick cock, mouth straining against the girth. He can only make it a little over half-way before he’s choking on it. Pulling back slightly, he leans back in relaxing his throat and swallowing around the dick. He puts a hand around it, but he can’t even bring his fingers around the girth. He pumps the cock in time with his bobbing head, slowly taking more and more with each thrust.

The heavy cock makes his head feel fuzzy and shivers go down his spine each time it bumps against his throat. With him on his knees and Sokka staring down on him with blazing eyes, he feels both control and helplessness all at once. Sokka’s hands are gripping his hair, but they don’t move. He sees the muscles of the alpha’s thick thighs twitching and wanting to thrust into the heat, but Sokka keeps them still. The sheer control and patience his alpha exhibits is so sexy and hot. It makes Zuko wonder what it would take to make him go wild.

With sudden resolve, he increases the pace of his mouth and hands, Sokka is gasping and moaning above him. Head thrown back in pleasure. Zuko sucks tightly against the cock, as if he’s trying to suck his lover’s soul through it. It strains against his throat with each thrust, but Zuko can take it. He opens wide and swallows it all the way down to the root. He can feel the thick cock all the way down his throat and it’s pulsating wildly.

It feels so good. Being stuffed from behind and in the front. It makes Zuko’s head go dizzy, and he feels like he’s on the brink.

“Babe.” Sokka groans hoarsely. “I’m going to cum.” He says looking down on him.

With deliberate motion, Zuko looks up at him through his long eyelashes. He slowly _slowly_ pulls back releasing Sokka’s dick inch by inch, until only the head is still trapped in Zuko’s wonderfully tight wet mouth.

Then the omega goes down again and _swallows it whole._

Sokka’s eyes roll, and he moans gutturally as he comes thickly into his lover’s throat. His fingers twine painfully in Zuko’s hair, but the other man can hardly care. The feeling of Sokka’s thick hot cum shooting down his throat, filling his belly, is enough to make him come untouched. Zuko moans against the cock and tries to swallow all the cum, but it’s too much. He has to pull back and let the rest dribble from his mouth. Sokka takes his cock in his hands and smears it against Zuko’s neck and face.

White come paints the fire benders face with thick glistening streaks. It lands artfully around Sokka’s mating bite and hot desire fills the alpha with need to mark and bite and claim again. Zuko is keening as he laps and licks away at his twitching cock, sucking it clean. It’s almost painful with how sensitive his dick is after that powerful orgasm.

Sokka strips off his shirt, leaving him naked, and gently wipes away the remains of come on Zuko’s face. He pulls Zuko up, smirking at the dazed blissed look in his lover’s face. With care he lays the man down on the bed and smiles down on him.

“I’ll make you feel so good darling.” He promises. “I’m going to take out that dildo, and stuff you with my cock and fill you up all night long until ever part of you is covered in my seed. Everyone will know who you belong to when I’m done.”

“Yes. Yes.” Zuko croaks. “Please, mark me. Fill me up Sokka.”

“I will.” And Sokka draws his hands down cupping the area where his womb is. “And maybe I’ll even fill you full of my pups.”

Zuko moans at the thought. He can see it, belly rounded and heavy with pups. Breast leaking full of milk, and Sokka by his side, murmuring softly to their unborn children and placing kisses all over his belly.

His eyes water.

“I want that.” he whispers, “I want that so much. I’ve stopped taking my herbs remember?”

Sokka grins brightly, “I know. I know. Let’s try okay? I want them so badly with you too.” He holds Zuko close and just breathes in the scent of his love. Dark hands travel down the smooth plains of pale skin, they undo the ties of his robe and lets it all in the open.

“Stomach or back?” Sokka asks.

“Back. I want to see you.” Zuko whispers.

It makes butterflies flutter in Sokka’s heart, and he kisses him deeply. Tongues intertwining as Sokka presses his body onto Zuko. The fire bender is so warm, and his scent draws him in deeper every time. He feels himself rutting against’ Zuko’s belly. His cock already hard and straining as if begging to fuck the gorgeous man underneath him.

“Darling, I’m going to take it out okay?”

Zuko nods, eyes wide and pupils blown from arousal. Sokka lifts his legs up and throws them over his shoulder. He places one hand on Zuko’s belly, while the other presses against the base of the dildo. Zuko mewls and writhes at the exquisite pressure that zings through his nerves. With the utmost care, Sokka slowly pulls out the dildo, relishing in the expressions flitting through Zuko’s face.

For his part, Zuko’s nearly transcended his body. His mind is a blank. The only thing he’s aware off is the sweet sweet pull of the dildo scraping his prostate. Sokka teasingly pushes back against the sensitive bundle of nerves and Zuko nearly arches off the bed. He feels himself squirt as it presses against it. Slick pooling under his ass.

Sokka’s eyes are hungry as they take in the debauched omega mewling on the bed. He bends down and sucks Zuko’s pink nipple, while his hand, coated in slick pinches and fondles the other one. The free hand on the dildo pumps it agonizingly slow, in and out of his ass. The sensations batter Zuko’s already frayed nerves. He’s a crying begging mess underneath Sokka’s ministrations. But Sokka only smirks and continues playing his body like a beautifully fine instrument.

Finally, _finally_ he pulls the dildo fully out. Zuko nearly sobs in relief and agony as he feels empty and wide; his asshole tires to clench around something. Thank Agni he’s mated to Sokka because he doesn’t know if his ass could ever be tight for anyone else after all the stretching and abuse his hole goes through.

On the other end, Sokka nearly comes at the sight of Zuko’s wide glistening hole. His mouth waters as he sees the thick line of slick still connected to the dildo. He throws the toy off to the side and slides his tongue in Zuko. The other man shouts in pleasure at the feeling of his tongue licking and stroking his walls. Sokka pulls out and puts four fingers into him easily, thrusting and teasing the convulsing walls.

He pulls them out and then carefully slides his fist in. Zuko is nearly dying of pleasure at this point. Every nerve is alight and stars dance in his eyes. Sokka’s amazed and enraptured every time he sees his love’s fluttering asshole bear down on his wrist. He wishes he had the patience to drag orgasm after orgasm form his love, but his dick is straining, and he’s slowly losing control to the tidal wave of lust and _need_ trying to burst through. He pulls his hands out and kisses the tears from Zuko’s cheeks.

“I’m going to lose control soon, darling.” He says.

Zuko opens his golden eyes and cups Sokka’s face, tenderly stroking his cheek. Sokka feels a swell of love rush through him and he kisses the soft palms.

Zuko smiles, “I trust you. I always do. You’ll be the father of our pups.” He replies sweetly.

Oh does that light a fire in Sokka’s belly.

He spreads Zuko’s legs far apart, almost splitting the man, and guides his thick leaking cock into the welcoming hold.

It’s wet and hot.

And _glorious_.

The slick coats his cock and lets him slide with little resistance. The walls clench around him, surrounding him in a tight wet heat. Sokka’s eyes roll back as he takes in the delicious pleasure shooting from his dick. Zuko is whimpering mess below him. His eyes unfocused and body convulsing as Sokka pushes in. The alpha has to take a minute to gather himself or he’ll end up coming prematurely like a teenager. It’s amazing that his wonderful husband can still do this to him.

He starts to thrust slowly. Rocking into Zuko’s body and enjoying the sweet sounds his omega makes. The rut lust is starting to fog his mind, but before it can happen, he leans down and nuzzles against Zuko’s neck. His eyes zero in on the mating mark. He pulls out almost all the way, and slams into Zuko just as he bites down on the mating mark.

It’s _euphoric_.

Zuko is screaming so loud, he’s sure the guards can hear them through the thick doors. The fire lord’s arms grip and dig into Sokka’s shoulder, but he can’t care right now, he’s too busy thrusting and pounding into Zuko’s wet heat.

The man underneath him babbles incoherently. Oscillating from _Too much. Too much!_ to _Please more! More!_

Sokka happily obliges and angles himself so his thrusts are nailing and rubbing against Zuko’s prostate each time. Zuko can only grunt and moan and hiccup in short _“Augh!” “OooOoh” “HnUmmn~”_

His cocklet is dripping and squirting at nearly every thrust and slick starts to pool under them. Sokka pulls away from his neck and cages the man between his strong arms. He looks down, and sees Zuko blissed out of his mind. Brain and body overwhelmed from waves of orgasmic bliss.

_“Please—Uuhhn. Fill me. Make me round with pups—aaAAahh._ ” He begs haltingly.

His own hole seems to want it too because it seems to suck Sokka’s cock deeper and deeper with each thrust, tightening impossibly at the base where his knot is starting to form. He’s not going to last much longer. With one final thrust, he drives himself deep into Zuko and locks himself there. He comes deep into his mate. The pleasure rocks through him and he convulses with each spurt of come.

He doesn’t know how long or how much he comes, but when he comes back into his body he sees Zuko’s normally flat stomach slightly rounded. He puts a hand over it and reverently strokes it. Thinking about the pups that might be protected and formed in his beautiful mate. A pale hand lays on top of his own and Sokka looks up.

Zuko is a picture of a debauched wonton spirit, luring people into their dangerous lairs. Sokka would have been the first victim, and he wouldn’t regret a minute of it. But then the fire bender smiles and it’s like the sun has come out. Sokka feels his breath hitch.

_Is it normal to cry from seeing such a beautiful person?_ He thinks trying to blink away the tears.

They stay in that position, looking deeply into the other’s eyes.

“Promise me something?” Zuko asks, voice hoarse.

“Anything.” And he means it.

“Make sure I’m a good parent to our pups. Just…if I do something to—if I ever hurt them…please make sure to keep them safe from me.” Tears gather in those beautiful golden eyes, Sokka feels his heart drop. He gathers Zuko up in his arms and holds him close.

“Don’t even say that. You’d never hurt our pups, I know.”

“How?” Zuko asks with such fragility.

Sokka pulls him back and cups his cheeks. “Because I trust you. I trust the mother of our pups.”

Zuko let’s the tears fall and he buries his face in Sokka’s chest. “I love you.” He mumbles.

“I love you too.”

They stay that way tied and holding each other. When Sokka feels another wave of rut coming on, he fucks Zuko gently on his side and wring out an orgasm from both of them.

He sighs and strokes Zuko’s belly. “Our pups are going to kick ass.” He says. “And they’ll be the most beautiful ones in the world.”

Zuko laughs, “How do you know that?”

Sokka smirks, “Because they have a genius sword bending father, a powerful fire bending mother who’s kind and strong and courageous and the most beautiful person in the world.”

Zuko snorts, “Stop calling it sword bending.”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took nearly six years, but I've finally written an Omegaverse story. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
